The purpose of this project is to utilize the case-control interview methodology to do in-depth evaluations of specific cancer sites. By the nature of this method, the evaluations include many of the exposure categories under numerous etiologic hypotheses to be tested, or because a tumor may require in-depth evaluation in an attempt to generate hypotheses, these types of studies cover a number of different exposure categories. Fifteen separate studies are in various phases and include evaluations of breast cancer, bladder cancer, melanoma, cervical cancer, nasal cancer, mycosis fungoides, and various childhood malignancies. Exposures being assessed include occupation, diet, smoking, reproductive and sexual characteristics, drugs, personal habits, and various host factors.